The Art!
by Dante 101
Summary: What would have happened if Ggio had fought Matsumoto instead?


**A/N: **A/N: The idea for this pairing came from The Marshmello. She requested that I write about these two so I did that. Hope you enjoy.

**A/N: **This pairing is crack. Don't read it if you hate one or both of these characters.

A/N: Flames are accepted.

**---------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ggio smirked at his opponent.

After Coolhorn, Redder, Carias and Poww were killed, the remaining Arrancar had paired up with their Shinigami opponents. Here were the following pairings.

Those two captains versus Stark, the Primera Espada and his fracción Lilinette.

The midget, white-haired captain versus Tia Halibel, the Tres Espada.

Halibel's fracción: Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun teaming up with Nirggre (although they weren't happy with this development as they had hoped to team up with Ggio instead, but he didn't want their help) against that short captain and her fat lieutenant or was it Nirggre's long lost fat twin?

And of coarse Ggio Vega versus that midget, white-haired captain's lieutenant who's name was Rangiku Matsumoto. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Ggio thought she looked totally good looking and if she were in a bathing suit contest, Ggio would have given her a perfect ten.

Nirggre would have wanted to face her, being the pervert he is and all three of Halibel's fracción were totally angry with the fact that she was probably going to try to seduce Ggio into submission.

At first the blond chick was getting the upper hand and this had forced Ggio into using his resurrection, but then later on, he pretty much figured out all of her Zanpakuto's abilities, so it wasn't long before Ggio had control of the battle and she was totally tiring out from the fight.

"Well now, is this the full power of a lieutenant?" Ggio taunted as he watched he getting up.

"You wish." She said.

"Are you sure about that? Why not just surrender?" Ggio said.

"Never…"

"Seriously, you look really tired."

"Aww is the little tiger worried about me?" cooed Rangiku.

Ggio blushed. "S-Shut up you and I'm not little!

"The little tiger is worried about me! How sweet!" exclaimed Rangiku.

He blushed yet again. "Don't call me little and stop trying to change the subject!"

"As a reward little tiger, I'll let you get to see my ultimate art!"

"Ultimate art?"

"Yes! You're gonna be the second person to ever see it! The first one is my captain, but he never really appreciates it! But hopefully you'll like more than he does!

"Wha…? - Ggio began to say but he was cut off as Matsumoto was in front of him and she pressed his head, hard against her well-endowed bosom.

"Rangiku Matsumoto's valleys of death!" she declared as she started squeezing Ggio between her giant breasts and you can probably guess how Ggio felt about this.

"What the-!? Stop it!" he cried, his voice muffled from being squeezed, he tried to get free but it was of no use and this only encouraged Matsumoto to go harder.

"Your sick twisted-! I hate you! I love it!" he said as he finally gave up struggling to get free and he got used to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At that instant, a few things happened at around the same time…_

"That cow!" screamed Apache as she stared in shock at her beloved Ggio-kun being strangled to death between Matsumoto's breasts.

"How dare she do that to Ggio-kun?!" bawled Mila-Rose.

"Nooo! Ggio-kun!" cried Sun-Sun dramatically and she looked like she was going to faint at any minute.

"Well that was unexpected of Lieutenant Matsumoto. I wonder how Captain Hitsugaya is going to take it when he finds out?" mused Soi Fon, a twitching smirk on her lips.

Omaeda was drooling at the scene in front of him. "I want some of that action." He said.

Nirggre was a bit of a different story. "Go Ggio, you lucky bastard!" he cried, crying out happy tears but then he got punched in the face but an enraged Apache.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya frowned as he clashed swords with Halibel.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Not really sure." Responded Hitsugaya. "Unless…" then his eyes wided as he finally figured out what she was doing.

"Matsumoto!" he roared, taking Halibel by surprise.

"What?' she asked quickly, looking at the enraged captain?

"Never you mind." Growled Hitsugaya increasing the impact of his blade, sending Halibel back by surprise.

As Hitsugaya charged her again only one thought came to his mind. _"If you and I live through this battle Matsumoto, then you'll be getting paperwork for the rest of your life." _He thought a little evilly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barragan frowned as he sat on his throne.

So far Nirggre hasn't made much progress so far even with him and Halibel's fracción teaming up. But Ggio was a different story.

He was defeating his opponent at first, but now his Spirit Energy was in flux along with his opponent's. What did this mean?

Then it hit him.

Ggio was getting it on with his female opponent out in the open!

Barragan's mouth fell open at the thought. Out of all the things that happened so far, this was the most unexpected. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. Nobody was.

"_Maybe I should go watch them doing it."_ He thought smugly to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ggio lay on the ground, his resurrection deactivated and Rangiku stood over him looking triumphant.

"So how was it?" she said smugly.

"That was a dirty trick, but it was so good." Groaned Ggio.

"Well you're the first person to actually appciate it, so as few extra rewards I'll let you live, plus this.

With that Matsumoto leaned forward and covered Ggio's lips with her own.

The kiss didn't even last for five seconds when Ggio fainted.

"Aww, you fainted. Well there might be more in the future if you're lucky." Sighed Matsumoto. "Bye-Bye little Tiger-kun!" With that Rangiku left to join her Captain in his battle against the Espada, unaware of the total chaos that was going to happen to her.

On the ground where Ggio Vega had fainted, the short Arrancar had a goofy smile on his face as well as heart shaped eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it, a crack pairing about the two. There might be more Ggio crack parings in the future if anybody requests them.


End file.
